Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of the Powerpuff Girls, even though he "accidentally" helped Professor Utonium create them when he was the normal lab monkey called "Jojo". He fears Bubbles greatly, as at one time she defeated him in a horrific rage. He talks a revolving manner of speech and sometimes making no sense and commonly duplicates his words. FusionFall Battle with old enemies Before the invasion, during a heated battle with the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo knocked Buttercup into the sea, thus causing her amnesia and disappearance, which he harbors a surprising amoun t of guilt over. He also seemed to have control of Monkey Mountain before this, as several giant statues of Mojo Jojo are found in ruins at Monkey Mountain. Arrival of Fuse World Collide He was the first to see Planet Fusion nearing Earth through his telescope. In response, he and his monkey minions went to investigate and conquer the planet, leaving his volcano base defenseless against the intrusion of Blossom, Bubbles, Ben Tennyson, and Numbuh Two when they came to get a part he stole for Dexter's Electo Pulse Cannon. Planet Fusion made short work of Mojo's army, and sent them hurling back towards Earth. War Against Fuse The Future In the future, some monkey minions in Pokey Oaks South mention they haven't heard from him in weeks, hinting that he is lost, captured or in hiding at this time. The Past As the war with Fuse heated up, Mojo Jojo agreed to join forces with the heroes as they battle the Fusion forces. He serves as one of the four guides players can work for and has even put his minions to work towards finding Buttercup, and serving as Monkey Skyway Agents who help players move throughout the world. Secretly however, Mojo has come up with a plot to combine the power of Fusion Matter, his Monkey minions, and hi s own brand of Chemical X, to create an army of superpowered monkey minions; and he has enlisted the help of the Hero to achieve his goal. Little does he know that the Hero is actually spying on him on the behalf of Dexter and Mandark. When a major part of Mojo Jojo's plan, which involved dumping his Chemical X formula into the Forgotten Falls, went into action, Mandy and the Hero sabotaged the dump by hypnotizing two of Mojo's monkey minions into ruining their master's plans. When Mojo discovered Mandy had ruined his plans, he sends the Hero to exact his revenge on her, which the hero didn't. He is said to have a strong rivarly with close by villains Mandark and Vilgax. Nano Development Trying to make more Nanos, DexLabs and Mandark industries create Dexbots and Mandroid unit that specialize in examining DNA for Nano development. A Dexbot unit sends a Hero to recover one of Mojo's gloves. Mojo gives the glove up for Nano development. Mojo Jojo as Guide Guide Mojo jojo is for players who like spying and helping villians (like Father, Him, Vilgax...) create his plans for future after battle. Ackownledgement A hologram of him could be seen at Sector V (The Future), along with Ben Tennyson, Dexter, Edd and Bloo. It could be because he is a guide, or because he provided the Monkey Skyway Agents to assist the heroes. Trivia *Everyone calls him a monkey but, he's really a chimp. Note: no tail. Unlike his monkey minons. He was only recognized as a chimp in one episode of The Powerpuff Girls series where a monk corrects Mojo Jojo on his species. *Unlike his appearance in Powerpuff Girls, he is not wearing shoes while his nano does. *Before FusionFall was released the Mojo Jojo nano had a run power. *He is the only villain guide. *He used to be part of the villain group, Beat-Alls. Coincedentially, him and the other members (Him, Princess, Fuzzy) are in the game. *In FusionFall Heroes, Mojo is the only villain revealed. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Nanos Category:Guides